


Maybe the end is just the start of us

by Pixiedustburns



Category: Greys Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustburns/pseuds/Pixiedustburns
Summary: I do not own Greys anatomy or any charecters. I do not own the title of this fic which comes from a song so credit goes to the singer.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Everything had been ok. Up until a few moments ago when post orgasm Nico had rolled towards Levi with a smile and opened his arm up to cuddle in close.  
"Do you want to stay?" It was then that Levi realised more than anything he needed to go.

"I should go." Levi slipped out of the bed and away from Nico to scoop up his clothes and get dressed.

"What's going on?" Nico sat up sheet pooling in his lap. "Levi I just invited you to stay.."

"Yeah I know." Levi tugged his shirt on over his head. "I just dont think it's a good idea." He stuffed his feet into his shoes and looked around for his jacket.

"Why not?" Nico was still watching him with a slight downturn to his mouth.

"Look you were a really shitty boyfriend." Levi blurted. "And I get that I was clingy and annoying. But I got past our break up into a better place and then we started this 'stress relief' and..." Levi picked up his jacket and bag. "I...I'm still in love with you Nico.." Nico looked stunned. "But I'm not going to that place again..I deserve better. I'll show myself out."

Levi made it out onto the street before he broke down sobbing. Once again heart broken because of Nico Kim.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi was starting the day with red puffy eyes and a headache. Avoiding Jo's told you so he had skipped out of breakfast and grabbed a coffee on the way to the hospital. He managed to avoid Nico until lunchtime thanks to the pandemic patient levels were at a maximum and gave little time for socialising. At lunch Levi skipped out on food instead he found himself at the roof taking in deep lungfuls of air.

"Hey." Levi tensed as Nico spoke from behind him. "I brought you some food." Levi turned and found Nico stood holding two chinese takeout boxes and two bottles of water.

"Thanks." Levi took what was offered and sat down on the ground. Nico sat opposite with his own food.

"About what you said.." Nico spoke a few moments later.

"What I said was valid and I know its something that you didnt want to hear." Levi dropped his chopsticks into the noodle box. " you gave me so much grief at the beginning about coming out. Your a hypocrite Nico. You haven't even come out to your family."

"You dont understand what it's like." Nico spoke with a touch of irritation.

"Dont I? Really? I lost my mom. She is ashamed of me. But I thought it didnt matter. Because I had you. I loved you and I thought you loved me. Guess I got it all wrong huh?" Levi stood. "Thanks for the food. I gotta get back."

Nico watched him leave, his hand crumbling the carton he held.  
"Damn it." He cussed. A rolling storm of emotions flowing through him. Did he love Levi? Nico knew he had a lot to make up for. But was he ready? 

Nico reached for his phone and dialled a familiar number.  
"Hey Mom." He spoke in Korean. "Is Dad there? There's something I need to tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

Levi ached all over, his feet pulsed in time with his brain. It had been a double shift and right now he was savouring the feel of the cool night air on his skin after hours of wearing a hood over his head. Walking over to his bike he unlocked it from the rack and started toward the exit.

"Levi.." he heard Nico call him from the door to the emergency department.

"Have a nice night." He called over his shoulder as he started to cycle away. He forced himself to not look back. Nico needed to know that he was done and this time for good.

The house was quiet when Levi arrived home. Jo was on the night shift. Levi made the most of the peace and quiet and took a long shower, trying to ease the ache from his muscles and brain. He heated up some soup on the stove and wearing baggy sweat pants and a tshirt that Levi refused to acknowledge had once been Nico's he set up the dvd player.

Thomas J had just found Vada's ring when the doorbell rang. Levi checked his watch and set the empty bowl on the coffee table before he went to answer it.

"Nico? What are you doing here?" Levi toyed with the hem of the shirt he wore nervously.

"Look you have every right to be mad at me. For the way I treated you. For not being what you needed." Nico ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.

" If this is about more stress relief..." Nico shook his head.

"Its not Levi. It never was. That was my way of trying to be there for you...I was wrong to push you away.. To hide you from my parents."

"Nico I really dont understand what's going on here." Levi looked up into the gorgeous brown eyes he loved. "We broke up. You broke up with me.."

"I know that and I'm sorry." Nico reached out and caught Levi's hand. "I'm sorry Levi..For everything..I want to do better, to be better.. With you. If you'll give me another chance."

"I want to...I do." Levi admitted as he pulled his hand out of Nico's. "But i want a boyfriend who introduces me to family and doesnt hide me like a dirty secret."

"I know." Nico stepped forward then, his hand coming to the small of Levi's back. "Levi I want you to meet my Mom." Nico turned sideways and Levi gawked.

The women on the porch was shorter than Nico but stood tall, elegantly dressed in a skirt suit and blouse, her hair up swept neatly back. Above the mask covering her mouth and nose, piercing brown eyes looked at Levi.

"Oh my gosh. Mrs Nico..I...i mean Mrs Kim." Levi could feel a blush spreading across his cheeks. "Its nice to..to meet you." Levi did a weird bow combined with a curtsy.

Mrs Kim looked highly amused as she addressed Nico in Korean.

"I can see why you like him Nico." She smiled at her son. "I look forward to knowing him better."

Nico was about to translate for Levi..

"Thank you Mrs Kim. I look forward to knowing you to." It was broken and stuttery but the words were said with the right pronouncement. Levi had spoken Korean.

Nico looked at him in amazement and then back to his Mother.

"Nico you will join me tomorrow for lunch. It will be my last day in the city. Please bring Levi with you." Mrs Kim patted her son on the arm and turned walking towards a car that Levi could see parked on the street.

"You speak Korean?" Nico asked as he closed the door.

"I learnt a few words..I mean when I wanted to meet your family.." Levi gasped as Nico lifted him suddenly, pressing him back into the wall.

"I love you Levi." Nico's gaze was open, emotional and Levi could feel himself tearing up. "Your amazing."

"I love you to." The kiss was sweet and tender with a hint of need. "So..are we back together?"

"Yes." Nico smiled. "And this time, i want the world to know." Levi laughed and pulled Nicos head down for a kiss.

In their small bubble...all was well.


End file.
